Makoto
Makoto (まこと, born July 1, 1983) is a Street Fighter character from Street Fighter III 3rd Strike and Super Street Fighter IV. Profile A hot-headed, rough and tumble karate girl, Makoto was born into the prestigious Rindoukan (Bellflower) Karate dojo. She has a very tomboy type personality and speaks with an uncommon Tosa dialect. Although she's still young and a bit short, her black belt isn't just for show; her karate form is very impressive. Her trademarks are her father's white gi and a yellow headband (which she wears like a scarf around her neck). Makoto's fighting style is Rindoukan karate. With calmly performed special moves, rapid movements and punches or kicks that have her full body weight behind them, she has a lot more power than expected from her small body. She displays the "total victory with one hit" essence of karate. With her Tanden Renki, she demonstrates emotional strength in controlling her ki. Her Karakusa command grab is incredibly effective. She grabs the opponent, holds them off their feet for a second and crunches their neck/collar bones. This also leads the opponent in a dazed faze, allowing for a follow-up combo. That, plus its incredibly high stun, makes her very formidable against opponents who turtle and block. Story Makoto is a young Japanese girl, trained in Rindoukan karate. Her karate style is very similar to that of Shotokan karate. Although having little fashion sense for a girl her age, she still hates it when she is mistaken for a boy. She develops something of a friendship with Ibuki, as shown by their alternate opening when they fight each other or train with each other. Since her father's death, Makoto's dojo has been floundering and her older brother decided to become a businessman, leaving Makoto to elevate her dojo back to its former glory. Horrified to discover the decrepit state the dojo is in, she first enters S.I.N's tournament in Super Street Fighter IV in order to win money to renovate it. Although she didn't win any prize money after defeating honorable fighters, she did decide to rebuild her father's dojo by hand, and make money the old-fashioned way. Ultimately, she finds Ryu in 3rd Strike and challenges him in a fair and friendly fight to enhance her dojo's reputation. After her fight with Ryu, the publicity attracts a swarm of potential students to her dojo. Unfortunately, she enforces the rather counterproductive and regimental policy of rejecting aspiring students who are unable to defeat her first, and thus far none have. Trivia * Makoto shares her name with her seiyū, Makoto Tsumura. * The English voice recording for Makoto in Super Street Fighter IV was considered a challenging task, because she used a specific Japanese dialect in Street Fighter III 3rd Strike. * She wears a red training bra under her karate gi, although the color may be different depending on what costume color the player selects. * Despite being mistaken as a boy, Makoto has rather large breasts hidden under her clothes. * Although not officially confirmed by Capcom in any way, the character of Retsu is similar to her in terms of fighting style, involving traditional Japanese martial arts with no fireballs, and his background in Street Fighter is similar to Makoto's background from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. * She makes a cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution, at the Japanese Street stage, climbing a bus right behind Dan. * During the conception stage, Makoto's character was planned on being the younger sister of Ryu, but this was changed. Gallery Image:SFIII3rdMakoto.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' Image:SFIII3rdMakoto2.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' Image:SSFIVMakoto.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIVMakoto2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIV_Makoto_Alt_Costume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume makoto.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' Sprites image:Makoto-stance.gif Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters